


Punishment

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Collared Shadow [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Community: tamingthemuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Xemnas knew, but for how long had he known about Anti-Sora?





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on August 25, 2016.

“Saix,” Xemnas’ voice was smooth and callused as he tapped his fingers on the top of his desk, saffron eyes narrowed on his subordinate who stood across from him.

The Luna Diviner lifted his head, meeting his Superior’s gaze as he stood at attention like the dog Xemnas wanted him to be. Saix knew this was not going to be good for him at all, his mind flying to the shadow he had stowed away in his private quarters. Yet he could not find himself responding, as the Superior trailed his finger along the edge of one of the books that sat on the desk in front of him, before returning his attention back to Saix.

Xemnas tilted his head, his gaze hard, unyielding, and even, “You wouldn’t happen to be hiding anything from me, now would you?” He hummed, his saffron gaze withholding some knowledge he had gained somehow.

The question threw him off guard, stunning him into silence… not that he would speak about the creature he had locked away in his private quarters. However, Saix did not allow Xemnas to see his mask crack, though on the inside the fury mounted at being found out so easily.

Xemnas knew, but for how long had he known?

And still he had continued to keep it a secret from the others. A small grace on his part, Saix thanked whatever had stopped the Superior from exposing him.

Schooling his features back to pristine, Saix leveled a flawless, bored stare at Xemnas, feeling the anger boiling underneath, pushing at his control. “I do not hide things, especially from you Superior,” VII said, his voice dull as he snorted before nodding over his shoulder.

“Now if you are done,” the Luna Diviner brushed his gloved hand through his mane, pushing it off of his shoulders, “I have some important matters that need handling at once,” Saix said.

Xemnas released a soft chuckle and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers against his lips, “Yes, of course. Do give the others my regards with their missions.” He grinned, saffron eyes full of mirth and it took all of the control he had left to not slap the smirk from Xemnas’ face.

Saix bowed his head and waved his hand, opening a corridor to his private quarters, the rage bottled tight in him was shaking, wanting release. He’d have to find an outlet in some way.

The Superior watched as his lap dog departed through the corridor, grinning as he pressed his tongue to his teeth. He leaned his head back to stare out the window, letting the moonlight from Kingdom Hearts bathe him in pale streaks.

“I do hope you understand that you will be punished, just as you punish that collared shadow of yours.” Xemnas mumbled, releasing a laugh that echoed off the white bare walls of his office, as he was left alone. “Even if I have to deal the punishment out one by one, by my own hand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #527 - One by One  
> Prompt: #85 - Anger


End file.
